Inquisitorial Squad
The Inquisitorial Squad was a group of students, hand-picked by Professor and High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge while she was Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1996, who were supportive of the Ministry of Magic. Founding inducting Draco Malfoy and several other students into the Inquisitorial Squad.]] The Inquisitorial Squad was founded to support Umbridge's strict reign over Hogwarts after the departure of Albus Dumbledore from the school. Their job was ostensibly to catch wrongdoers; however, as all of the Squad were Slytherin students, they spent more time abusing their power by taking House points away from Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. The Squad was also meant to help repress the rebellious activities of students who disagreed with the Ministry's claim that Lord Voldemort had not returned, and who instead supported Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Thus, their main opponents were members of Dumbledore's Army, whose meeting place they tried to discover. Powers Unlike normal Prefects, Squad members could dock House points from fellow Prefects, as Draco Malfoy once did to Prefects Ron Weasley because his shirt was untucked, Hermione Granger for "being rude" about Umbridge and for being a "Mudblood", and Ernie Macmillan for questioning his authority to dock points from Hermione and Ron. He also took points from Harry because he didn't like him. Discovery of Dumbledore's Army It was the Inquisitorial Squad that discovered Dumbledore's Army's rebellious acts, with Malfoy catching Harry and receiving fifty house points and Pansy Parkinson snatching up the list of members. When Fred and George Weasley left Hogwarts, they made sure to hex multiple Squad members. They shoved Montague into the Vanishing Cabinet when he tried to dock points from them, and jinxed Pansy Parkinson to sprout antlers and C. Warrington's skin to look like corn flakes. Later, the Inquisitorial Squad helped Umbridge hold Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in her office for questioning after they were caught trying to use the Floo Network to contact Sirius Black. When Harry refused to tell Umbridge what he was doing, she first demanded that Professor Snape provide her with Veritaserum, but after he claimed that he had no more, she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. This prompted Hermione to intervene, coming up with a lie that they were trying to contact Dumbledore about a "weapon" they were making for him. With this story, Harry and Hermione lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, where she provoked Centaurs into carrying her off. In the meantime, the other D.A. members managed to escape using a series of jinxes and hexes against the Inquisitorial Squad. The group of six then travelled to the Ministry, where the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensued. Following this battle, and the exposure of Lord Voldemort's return to the public, Umbridge was stripped of her position at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was restored. The Inquisitorial Squad was disbanded. Members , Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.]] *Millicent Bulstrode *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Draco Malfoy *Graham Montague *Pansy Parkinson *C. Warrington *an unidentified sixth-year girl Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (Mentioned Only) fr:Brigade Inquisitoriale *